It felt a lot like Grease
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: All Kurt needed was Courage, after all, that is what Blaine told him...


**Hey, Kate again. Don't own Glee or it's characters. Without anymore nonsense, enjoy my story. =)**

New schools are always tough, especially for a small, helpless gay freak like myself. Isn't that always the case, though? If you're not perfect in everyone's eyes, then you're automatically a

loser and a freak. Well, I'm that guy. This new school that I just transferred to, Dalton Academy, it's been going great so far. It's comforting for once to be able to walk down the halls and

have a sense of security. Knowing that nobody is gonna shove you into a locker, or punch you or something. A value I can greatly treasure here. I'm pretty much set in stone. There's only

been a small handful of people who actually support me for being me. Of course, my father. My best friend Mercedes, and Blaine. Who is also my counterpart in this story. Probably the only

guy who has ever helped me to become a better me. I mean this guy was the Dianne Sawyer to my Katie Couric. The best part about him? He's flaming like the family campfire. Gay, hot

and my friend. Things couldn't be better. But it takes a lot of guts (guts I was unconditionally born without) to ask out someone. So, what better way to get close to that special someone,

then to be with that special someone, right? 

After I had just had about died inside of lust and aw, Blaine and I planted our bodies on the couch after bursting out an old christmas favorite.

"Hey, but seriously, thanks again for practicing with me, Kurt." He slowly placed his hand on mine; I couldn't breathe. I plastered probably the goofiest smile on my face just then. His hand

didn't move.

"No problem." Oh my god, was that the best line I could think of? Before I had time to re-think my thoughts, he had removed his hand off of mine and slowly stood up. I could hear a small

snap from his knees as he stood. His wonderful smell was gone. Surprisingly, he reached out his hand to me. Again, me with the stupid confused look, I cocked my head to one side.

"You coming?" He copied my head gestures.

"Uh..Where?" I was doomed to live alone with cats if these were the best lines I could think of.

"Well, I figured I have nothing to do until I perform that song again for a couple hours, you wanna go get something to drink?" I was so nervous, my heart was beating really fast.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sure." This smile was real and not goofy looking, I promise. I reached up and took his hand. I savored the moment for as long as I could because as soon as I was standing

our hands let go and I followed him like a lost puppy out the door. Right as soon as I walked out the door I realized that I had forgot my books. I ran back in and grabbed them. When I

got back sure enough, he was waiting there for me. I blushed a little and continued to follow him. When I at first thought we were going to Breadstix or something we were actually

headed for his room. Oh my gosh, now if there ever was a time for a stupid face, it was now. And boy, did I have one. It was like when a small child goes to Disneyland for the first time.

We all know they look crazy and stupid, but hey, it's their first time, and they're excited. That was me. Not that this was my first time visiting his room, but it was almost Christmas, I was in

_that_ kinda mood and I was that little girl at Disneyland.

"So, coffee, tea or nothing." He smiled, opening the door.

"Uh, coffee. Thanks." We both walked in, he turned to his coffee maker while I swiftly walked over to his bed. It was so soft and amazing, I thought it was probably a posturpedic or

something fancy. I mean I was pretty sure we were all given the same beds but his was just so much better than all the rest. Coming back to reality for a minute he handed me a warm

coffee mug. It smelled so good. He grabbed his cup and joined me on his bed.

"So, Kurt. How have you been?" It was sad how something as simple as him drinking coffee was turning me on that much.

"Um, good, good. Not as worried as I used to be, but, uh, yeah." His eyes never moved away from me.

"That's great, Kurt. Really great." I blushed again.

"Well it's good when you don't have to worry about someone coming up behind you and shove you into a locker or something."

"Have you heard anything about Karofsky?"

"Only that he's back and is probably looking for me."

"Well, you're much, much safer here." He finished his coffee and placed the cup on the small table next to his bed. He fell backwards; laying on his back now. It was pretty hot. I could do

all I could to not let him see me staring. I had to do something, or else this was gonna go nowhere. I placed my mug next to his and fell backwards next to him. We stayed like that for

about an hour, sharing stories, telling jokes and laughing away. In the beginning, my laugh was one of those nervous ones, but I got more comfortable as minutes ticked away. But it

didn't last. He remembered that he needed to leave to go sing and I bluntly spit out that I had homework that needed to get finished. We both lifted into the sitting position before

standing up. His hair was a mess from us fooling around. It still looked amazing. I was sure mine looked the same. I bent down and grabbed my books off the floor and slowly waddled my

way over to the door, but was stopped my a hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt, again...Thanks." He patted my shoulder. I smiled again before leaving.

Me. Alone in my basement room. Thoughts about the day all racing through my head. I felt like Sandy from Grease. Love-struck over Danny, but he always tried to walk around you. If my

life was going to be like this movie, something needed to happen. And possibly a super amazing song and dance number would also be beneficial. As far as I could tell my father and Carol

weren't home. I hadn't seen Finn when I came in. The perfect time to do what everyone does when parent's aren't home. Sing at the top of your lungs and dance around like a fool. Right

about the second I was about to turn on my iPod and totally get swept away, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Just my luck, this always happens. Not that I get embarrassed

singing in front of my father, it's just when I'm alone, and I'm sure you can all relate to this, I go really crazy alone. It's so much fun. Anyways, I ripped the headphones out of my ears and

walked upstairs.

"Hello?" No response. I was probably just hearing things. I looked out the window and saw the snow. I was so glad we had heating, because it looked really cold out there. I hear

footsteps behind me, sure enough when I turned around it was Finn.

"Hey, Kurt. What are you doing home?"

"Uh, I live here?" Sometimes this boy, I swear.

"Oh yeah." I gave him that "are you stupid?" look.

"What? I'm just kidding, but seriously, why are you home? I thought you were hangin with Blaine?"

"I was, but he had other business to attend to, so I came home."

"Oh." I shook my head.

"Well, I was just leaving, gonna go hang with Rachel. I guess I'll see you later then." He smiled and walked past me, leaving me again, alone.


End file.
